


Cherry and Atticus Meet Sonic the Hedgehog

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus have a lazy video game day until Drell appears to take them to meet their favorite game character: Sonic the Hedgehog along with his best buddy, Tails Prower. Atticus is then told to help find Tails's long-lost parents: Amadeus and Rosemary while they visit Robotropolis in an attempt to stop Metal Robotnik.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry and Atticus played a Sonic video game as it was a personal favorite of theirs.

"Man, wouldn't it be great to meet Sonic the Hedgehog?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, too bad he's not real though." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, yes, he is~" Drell's voice sang.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

Cherry and Atticus looked around.

"Where are you?!" Atticus asked.

Drell soon tapped their shoulders as he was right behind them. Cherry and Atticus flinched with slight yelps.

"If Sonic is real, why haven't we met him?" Cherry glared.

"Because, he lives on Planet Mobius." Drell replied like it was obvious.

"Okay, that makes sense," Atticus said. "Anyways, since you're here that must mean that we're going there, right?"

"Yes, I have an assignment for you and I know you can't refuse since this is a chance to meet Sonic the Hedgehog," Drell replied. "You must help the two realms. The Land of the Sky and the Land of the Darkness."

"Dibs on the Land of the Darkness!" Cherry raised her hand.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, but you must help Sonic and Tails against Dr. Robotnik." Drell replied.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought..." Drell muttered. "Also, Atticus..." he then sighed. "I know how you are, so... Could you do me a little side quest on the way?"

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"I need you to help Tails find Amadeus and Rosemary Prower." Drell told him.

"Wait, you mean they're lost?" Atticus asked. "How long have they been missing?"

"I haven't been able to find that out, but it seems like their son's whole life..." Drell replied as not even he could find the fox couple.

"Can you at least give me a photo of them?" Atticus asked.

Drell magicked up a photo of a younger fox couple who had tearful eyes as they carried a bundle in their arms wrapped in a blue blanket and gave it to Atticus. Atticus accepted the photo and put it into his pocket.

Drell took out his wand to send them to Mobius. "I'll see you guys there."

"Wait, what?!" Cherry asked before she and Atticus disappeared.

In a split second, they soon appeared somewhere else. Cherry and Atticus looked around to see where they had ended up and seemed to be on the beach.

"A beach." Atticus smiled.

"A beach?" Cherry felt confused. "Hey, maybe Drell was just kidding about Sonic and decided to give us a vacation for once."

"Maybe." Atticus shrugged.

The two began to walk across the beach as it seemed to be an ordinary day where nothing could possibly go wrong.

A blue hedgehog was lounging in a chair while sipping a drink with shades as he tried to relax until a certain yellow-furred two-tailed fox came up to him with a board.

"Sonic, I finally finished it!" The fox smiled. "See? Isn't it great? It's a jet-propelled body board! Come on, you wanna try it out?"

"Not right now, thanks." Sonic replied as he leaned back after taking his drink.

"Okay, I'm going to try it out for myself." Tails smiled as he took his invention to the water.

"Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy." Sonic smirked as he lounged and clicked on his radio to listen to some music while he relaxed.

Once Tails was out in the water with his new invention, he soon put it on the water and activates it as he gets on. Sonic shuddered as the water splashed him. He hated water more than anything in the world.

Tails struggled at first, but soon stood on the board and laughed once he got the hang of it. "Whee!" he cheered as he then accidentally splashed Sonic again.

Sonic soon took off his sunglasses for little while to see what Tails was doing.

"Heeey!" Tails smiled as he balanced with one paw and his feet in the air. "Come on out here, Sonic! It's okay if you don't swim, just give it a try!"

"But you should also watch where you're going!" Sonic called out before putting his shades back on.

Cherry and Atticus soon walked along the sand and ran into the iconic blue hedgehog who was the fastest thing alive.

"Oh, great, looks like he didn't send us on vacation." Cherry groaned.

"It's okay, Cherry, we'll get one soon." Atticus comforted.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry didn't believe that.

They soon heard Tails's scream for help.

"Just don't show off so much and look where you're going!" Sonic advised Tails like a big brother to his little brother.

"Uh, Sonic?" Cherry said nervously.

"It's probably nuthin'." Sonic said to himself before going to lay down for a nap.

"Sonic! Help me! Come on, Sonic, help me!" Tails cried out.

Atticus took off his socks and shoes as he decided to go into the water to help Tails.

Sonic growled before glaring into the water. "SHUT UP, TAILS!" he snapped before he gasped once he saw what was happening.

"Heeeeelp!" Tails cried out as he was being chased by a machine.

Atticus began to swim to Tails's rescue. Tails yelped as he nearly fell into the water only for Atticus to catch him.

"It's okay, buddy, I gotcha." Atticus soothed the two-tailed fox.

"Thanks, but we still got that to deal with!" Tails told him as he pointed to the machine.

"Look out, Cherry!" Atticus cried out.

Cherry yelped as she splatted against the machine and it soon drove through the beach and flew through the air and she was pressed against the windshield and where she soon saw who the pilot was.

"Sonic?" Tails hovered as he looked down to his blue hedgehog best friend. "Are you all right, Sonic?"

"I'm fine, just fine," Sonic replied before glaring up at the sky. "So, who's that?"

"Some kind of weird owl!" Cherry called out.

"Hi, Sonic! I have some news for you!" The weird owl called out.

"Oh, not that old man again... Count me out!" Sonic replied.

Atticus soon came after Cherry to bring her down to safety with the blue hedgehog and yellow fox.

"Sonic, we have to do something to help him." Tails said to Sonic.

"You're the one who can fly, you do something!" Sonic replied.

"You're no help!" Tails glared to Sonic before hovering off.

Sonic fell flat on his bottom and looked up with a small frown.

"All right, I can rescue the owl man all by myself!" Tails huffed as he flew after the weird owl.

Atticus soon got Cherry off the windshield. Cherry soon pulled her face slightly and shook her head.

"Who are those guys?" Sonic wondered about Cherry and Atticus.

"You okay?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Not hurt, I don't remember that guy from the video games." Cherry replied.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Mister! Mister!" Tails cried out to the owl.

"Tails, it's you!" The weird owl smiled to the two-tailed fox. "It's nice to see you again. I have some urgent business with Sonic. That's why I'm here."

"I think you should be worried about something more than your message to Sonic!" Atticus told him.

"Yeah, your rocket is on fire!" Tails added.

"Whoa! No wonder it's getting warm!" The owl soon noticed the flames.

"Don't worry, I can put out the fire!" Atticus assured them.

"I can fix it!" Tails reached out.

Atticus was about to blow out the fire like a candle. The flame grew and the owl was soon going down with his rocket which blew both Tails and Atticus back.

"I'm not gonna give up that easy!" Tails glared before zipping after the rocket.

"Same here!" Atticus added as he teleported Cherry back to the beach.

Cherry's eyes spun in her skull before she squeezed them shut and shook her head.

"Hmm..." Sonic smiled as he went back to relaxing.

"Wahoo!" The weird owl cheered.

"How can you relax at a time like this?!" Cherry gawked at the blue hedgehog.

"I practice." Sonic smirked innocently.

"Of course you do." Cherry groaned.

Tails and Atticus soon stood on the wings of the rocket as it went haywire.

"Pretty impressive, boys." The weird owl smiled to that.

"Thanks, I do some surfing when I get the chance." Atticus said.

"And I had some good practice before on my body board." Tails added.

The weird owl chuckled as he didn't watch where he was going. "Lucky for me!"

"Uh, sir, you might wanna look ahead!" Atticus yelped.

"Sir? Sir! LOOK OUT!" Tails cried out.

"Huh?" The weird owl soon looked forward and it looked like he was going to crash. "What are you talking about?"

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE MOUNTAIN?!" Atticus asked him.

"Uh, no." The weird owl said.

Atticus soon jumped into the rocket to take control to miss the mountain.

Tails screamed out as he was really scared about crashing. "Sonic!" He cried out.

Sonic was getting ready to leave the beach and turned his head as he heard his little buddy's voice. He then began to run with his super-speed to the source of the cry.

"Oh, now he cares." Cherry commented.

Atticus began to try to pilot the machine up. Sonic soon ran over to see what he could do to help since Tails was in trouble.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'll just stay here..." Cherry said before shrugging and decided to relax.

Drell soon appeared and looked to her. "What's this?" he glared. "Napping on the job?!"

"I... Uh..." Cherry muttered.

"Go and help." Drell said.

"Uh, the others are in the air and Sonic is running, what can I do?" Cherry asked.

Drell grabbed her and threw her into the air.

Cherry yelled out as she shot straight toward the rocket. "I had to ask!" She yelped.

Atticus helped Cherry in. "Hey, Cherry, glad you could drop in." he smiled while taking control.

Sonic soon rolled into a ball and collided against the rocket.

BOOM!

"Oh, sure, why not?" Cherry groaned.

Sonic helped out Tails and the weird owl as he floated in the air and Atticus helped Cherry in a way Superman would save Lois Lane from falling to her death.

"Oh, Sonic, thank you!" Tails beamed.

Sonic winked back to him with a small smile.

They were soon back on safe ground. The weird owl was shaking.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" Sonic asked Cherry and Atticus as he had never seen them before.

"My name is Atticus Fudo and this is my best friend and sister figure, Cherry." Atticus introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Sonic replied. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm Miles Prower, but please, call me Tails." Tails added.

Atticus soon brought out the picture that Drell gave him and soon looked at Tails and then back at the picture.

"What's that?" Tails looked curiously up to Atticus.

"It's a picture of you when you were a baby with your parents." Atticus said before covering his mouth as he had a feeling he wasn't suppose to tell Tails that.

"Parents...?" Tails repeated curiously as he tiled his head.

Sonic took the picture and saw that it was Tails with his parents.

"Mom... Dad..." Tails whispered as he looked with Sonic. He soon had his very first flashback to before he met Sonic. He could see a rather fuzzy image before it became clear.

"Push, dear, push, PUSH!" A male fox squeezed his wife's hand.

The female fox grunted and groaned before screaming before she had a small smile with tears in her eyes as she heard the wailing of a baby being born.

"It's a boy!" The duck doctor announced. "Oh, wow..." he then noticed that the fox baby was born with not one, but two tails.

"This is a first." A nurse said.

"You've arrived here just in time, Mrs. Prower." The duck doctor smiled to the female fox.

"He's beautiful." The female fox smiled.

"He's a handsome kit... Who cares if he has two tails?" The male fox added.

"Congratulations, Commander Prower." The doctor smiled to him.

"Thank you, Doctor." The male fox smiled back.

The fox couple began to cradle their little bundle of joy.

"What should we name him?" The male fox asked his wife.

"Hmm... I like... Miles..." The female fox smiled.

"Miles it is." The male fox smiled.

The couple smiled to their new son. "Welcome to the world, Miles."

There appeared to be a proud older fox girl who smiled as she was now a big sister.

The flashback soon ended from there and Tails now had tears in his eyes.

"Tails, you okay, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"MOM! DAD!" Tails cried out before bawling.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Tails!" Sonic flinched at the crying.

Drell soon arrived at the scene after hearing Tails's cry.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped from his sudden appearance. "Drell, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You showed him the picture, didn't you?" Drell asked Atticus.

"I didn't mean to." Atticus rubbed his shoulder shyly.

"Ooh, is Atticus in trouble?~" Cherry teased.

"Well, he was bound to learn about them sooner or later." Drell said.

"Atticus is in trouble, Atticus is in trouble~" Cherry sang.

"QUIIIET!" Drell shouted which blew her hair back.

"Yes, sir." Cherry gulped.

"Anyway, Tails, you'll find out about your parents later, I think your friend is having a nervous breakdown..." Drell replied before picking up a crab and pinched the weird owl's foot with its claws.

This caused the weird owl to stop having a nervous breakdown.

"You should watch where you drive, old man." Drell wagged his finger at the weird owl.

"I don't know what you're talking about, young man," The weird owl turned the other way, not facing him. "I could handle them. I realize I'm a little older now, but back in my day, I was quite the racer. Believe me, I was pretty popular with the ladies!" he then laughed out loud while Tails and Sonic smirked while rolling their eyes.

"Anyways, you had a message for Sonic?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, right, it's a real emergency," The owl replied. "You see, the President-" he soon looked back and had another mental breakdown before calming down. "Uh... The President..."

Sonic and Tails anime fell down together before coming right back up.

"He wants us to come to the Presidential House right away!" Sonic said for him.

"That's it! That's it! Please hurry!" The owl begged.

"You know, it might've been easier if you just called to tell us that." Sonic smirked.

"I could've done that too..." The owl replied sheepishly.

"Why didn't you?" Drell asked.

"I didn't think about it to be honest..." The owl replied.

"Come on, guys, you can ride in my plane." Tails told the others.

Soon enough, they were in Tails's plane.

"Old man, take care of the place while we're gone!" Sonic called down to the owl.

"Of course, you can count on me!" The owl replied.

"Sure we can," Sonic deadpanned before looking to his little buddy. "Ready, Tails?"

"Right." Tails smiled before turning on the plane.

"Aren't you a little young to be a pilot?" Cherry asked the two-tailed fox.

"I'm smarter than I look." Tails smiled.

"He's right." Drell said.

Soon enough, the plane ran off the runway and was in the sky as the owl waved them off as they began their adventure together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

"Wow, what a beautiful city..." Cherry looked out the window.

"It sure is." Drell said.

Tails flew them to a white building which wasn't too different from The White House in Washington, DC. 

"Wow." Atticus said.

"I have a feeling at the pit of my stomach that Robotnik could be near..." Drell added as he wasn't too sure himself. 

"He might be inside." Atticus said.

Tails soon landed the plane and Sonic jumped off of it so they could go inside the building. Cherry, Atticus, and Drell followed behind the two-tailed fox and hedgehog. 

"So, Mr. President, what's the urgent message?" Sonic asked.

There was soon a deep chuckling heard behind the chair before revealing the well-known Sonic villain.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Robotnik smirked as he spun in the chair. "Good to see you again, Sonic."

"Robotnik." Drell glared.

"You're Dr. Robotnik!" Tails added.

"Please accept this as a token of my gratitude of you coming all this way to see me." Robotnik smirked as guns were suddenly behind them all. 

"Guns?" Atticus smirked. "Really?"

Sonic and Tails zipped away before the bullets shot while Atticus stood there as they didn't hurt him and seemed to bounce off like he was rubber. Atticus soon went to the guns and heated them all up with his heat vision so high that they melted.

"Man, I love this kid." Drell gushed.

"That's a funny way to thank us." Sonic told Robotnik before rolling into a ball to charge against him. 

"Uh, Sonic, I think you might want to stop your attack." Drell said, after seeing the situation The President and his daughter were in.

"Yes, Sonic, for the sake of my daughter and everyone else, listen to Robotnik!" The President added.

"That's a dirty trick, Robotnik!" Sonic shook his fist. 

"Why did you kidnap The President and his daughter?" Drell asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cherry added.

"Yeah, I bet Robotnik kidnapped them to hold them for ransom so he can take over South Island!" Tails narrowed his eyes. 

"That must be it!" Atticus glared.

Robotnik chuckled as he hopped over the desk like a leaping frog. "Do you think I'm capable of something that underhanded? Me?" he mocked the heroes. 

"YES!" The robots replied which made Robotnik fall onto the floor.

"Now, Sonic, I've got the upper hand," Robotnik told the blue hedgehog. "This concerns all of Planet Mobius, so you'd better listen to everything I have to say."

"No way!" Sonic turned away, folding his arms. 

"Why should we anyway?" Drell asked. "You'll probably try to roboticize all of us just like how you nearly did that to Tails's parents and older sister....Oops."

"What?!" The others asked in surprise.

"How do you know of that?" Robotnik sneered at Drell. 

"I saw it all happen with my crystal ball." Drell sighed.

"Crystal ball?" Robotnik sneered.

"Yes, and if I could, I'd turn you into the fat old toad like you are!" Drell glared. 

"One more word and you can say good bye to the first daughter." Robotnik glared.

"You wouldn't dare touch Seira!" Drell glared back.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Cherry begged him as Robotnik meant serious business. 

"Please, just do as he says." The President begged.

Drell soon sighed and gave in. "Very well..."

"Give me the scoop, Robotnik." Sonic added as he lay on the desk in a lazy fashion.

"Thank you, Sonic, I will," Robotnik grinned. "As you both well know, Planet Mobius is made up of two separate dimensions. The outer world you live in is no longer the Land of the Sky!" 

"Tell us something we don't know." Sonic said.

"Shut up!" Robotnik snapped before he began to tell them a story. "Heed me! And the inner dimension is known as the Land of Darkness. There, I lived peacefully, in a Utopian city called 'Robotropolis'. Until... Metal Robotnik came out of nowhere and attacked my peaceful city with a battalion of metallic robots!"

"Wow." Drell said.

"They conquered us and drove me out of my home," Robotnik continued. "Metal Robotnik then destroyed the Robotic Generator which creates the high voltage electricity for the entire city! It's running uncontrollably, and there's no place for this excess electricity. According to my calculations, if the Robot Generator isn't stopped by sunrise tomorrow, there will be a giant explosion!" He soon saw that everyone was now asleep. "FINE!" Robotnik growled to this. "Don't blame me when this happens!" he then took out a needle.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that~" Drell smirked. 

"Oh, yeah, and why's that?!" Robotnik glared.

Drell just smirked. Robotnik soon popped the sphere in his hand only for it to shock/electrocute him.

"That's why." Drell teased. 

"Thanks for the warning" Robotnik glared.

"You're welcome." Drell smirked.

"How can we stop this terrible thing from happening, Robotnik?" The President asked, desperately.

"There is only one thing to do," Robotnik firmly folded his arms. "Someone has to get through Metal Robotnik's traps, go into Robotropolis, and stop that Generator before sunrise!" he then sharply pointed toward the blue hedgehog. "And it should be the fastest one here!"

"Forget about it," Sonic scoffed. "You're the one who created it, why should I have to go around and clean up your messes?" 

"Sonic, I don't think he would have done this if he wasn't desperate." Drell said.

"Sonic, please do it," The President begged. "You're the only one who can save South Isle and the entire Planet Mobius!"

Sonic turned away in mild disinterest. 

"Sonic, this is a matter of life or death for the whole planet!" Drell told him.

"Sonic, I don't care what happens to Robotnik or Daddy, but please, just do this for the two of us~..." Seira put her hands together with a pout. 

Sonic soon looked to her and jumped up from the desk. "Someone tell me why I should trust 'Robuttnik' when 99 times out of 100, he's lying!" 

"But what if he's not lying?" Cherry asked.

"She's right, what if this is that not other time?" Tails agreed.

"Well, Sonic?" Drell asked the blue hedgehog. 

"Fine, I'll do it." Sonic gave in. 

"Good, but one of us will have to stay with Robotnik." Atticus said.

"You kids go ahead, I'll keep an eye on the big guy here." Drell decided. 

"You sure?" Cherry asked. "I mean, I could always stay."

"Aw, and I thought you'd like to have an adventure with the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog~" Drell teased, knowing how big a fan Cherry was of the video game series.

"I think I'll be safer here." Cherry said.

"Okay, you can stay here," Drell told her. "I guess I'll just go home then."

Robotnik soon gave Tails a device. "You need to take this with you, Tails," He told the young two-tailed fox. "It's a navigator. As long as you have that with you, it can take you to Robotropolis using the shortest and fastest route."

Cherry took note of this as this Sonic universe seemed different than certain other ones she knew, such as one was Robotnik making Robotropolis and Queen Aleena giving up her triplet babies, one of which was Sonic himself.

"Let's get going." Atticus said.

"What do you say?" Cherry prompted Tails since he was a little kid after all.

"Thank you, Robotnik." Tails replied as he never thought he'd say such a thing.

"Come on, let's go!" Sonic decided.

The three of them soon left. Cherry saluted them as they were going off to save Planet Mobius.

Tails flew his plane while Sonic stood on the end and Atticus sat beside the young fox pilot.

"Should we really trust this device?" Atticus asked.

"Dr. Robotnik is the only one who knows where Robotropolis is, so we have to use his navigator and hope it works." Tails replied.

"Good point." Atticus said.

"I guess so." Sonic shrugged.

"Gee, I sure hope The President and Seira are doing all right." Tails replied as he piloted.

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine." Atticus said.

Back with the others...

Robotnik and Seira were playing a fighting video game only for the bad guy to win.

"No, no, it's not fair, you always beat me every time!" Siera complained. "All right, one more."

"Just give it up," Robotnik glared. "We've played 100 times!"

"I'll stop being your hostage~" Seira smirked.

"All right, start it again." Robotnik groaned and picked up his controller.

"This is not the Robotnik I remember..." Cherry commented.

"Trust me; he'll mature." Drell whispered.

Robotnik soon laughed as he had won against Seira yet again. 

"No, no, you beat me again, I can't win this stupid game!" Seira complained. "Well... Fine!" she then folded her arms. "I quit!"

"Oh, sure, now she wants to stop playing." Cherry groaned.

"I wanna go for a drive!" Seira decided.

"Absolutely not!" Robotnik glared.

"NO, NO, I WANT TO!' Seira yelled. "TAKE ME ON A DRIVE NOW!"

"This is your daughter, huh?" Cherry asked The President.

"Isn't she wonderful?" The President replied with a sigh.

"Sure, if you like girls who want to get their way like Veruca Salt." Cherry said.

Soon enough, something crashed into the building followed by Cherry's cry as it had fallen on her.

"What is that?" The President wondered.

"Wahoo! Oh, yeah, this is great, Robotnik!" Seira beamed as she rushed over to the vehicle. "I get to drive first!"

"I think that's Metal Robotnik." Drell said.

"Help..." Cherry said weakly as she had been crushed.

Robotnik rushed in to stop Seira and get her out of there only for both of them to be locked up and one robot had a sign that read 'GOODBYE, SEIRA!!'.

"Seriously?" Cherry groaned.

"Oh, stop, come back, Seira!" The President cried out before falling over his desk as his daughter was being kidnapped.

"Well, this is interesting." Cherry said.

"Oh, get up, you fool!" Drell walked over and yanked her off from underneath Metal Robotnik.

"I think I ruptured my spinal cord." Cherry muttered.

"We're going with them." Drell said.

"Do you not care that I'm in pain?!" Cherry asked.

"Hold on tight." Drell told her.

"To what...?" Cherry asked, not realizing she was going to be flying in the air with him. She soon found out as they flew. She screamed as she latched onto him as he flew in the air after Metal Robotnik.


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Sonic, Tails, and Atticus...

"Sonic, watch out for the clouds!" Atticus called out.

POOF!

"Never mind!" Atticus called out.

"Whoa, look!" Sonic noticed a gaping swirling hole in the clouds. "That must be the entrance to the Land of Darkness right below us!"

"Then let's go down there!" Atticus told them.

"We're hitting some rough winds here!" Tails cried out. "I'm having trouble keeping it steady! Hang on, guys!" he then said as he drove the plane down to the Land of Darkness the best that he could before he spun high in the air and flew down toward the hole.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered as he enjoyed it like a ride.

Sonic and Tails grunted as they had a bit of trouble however. Sonic was having trouble hanging on as it looked like he was about to slip off.

"Are we almost through?!" Atticus asked Tails.

"Just about!" Tails replied.

"Great!" Atticus replied back.

The area soon grew black and red with hints of zaps. The plane soon splashed against the water and they crash landed against the shore.

"Well, that was rough." Atticus said.

Sonic climbed out from under the plane. "Hey, Tails. Tails! You okay?"

Tails grunted and stood up as he took off his pilot cap and goggles. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about the Tornado."

"I think it's fine." Atticus said as he climbed out next.

They soon looked all around to where they had ended up.

"The Land of Darkness." Sonic observed.

"That means Robotropolis is just on the other side of those mountains!" Tails smiled.

"Alright, then let's get going!" Atticus smiled.

And they were off.

They came to a ledge beside waterfalls and skid down the mountain together as Tails hovered while Sonic sped in his ball form and Atticus slid on his feet.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.

Sonic jumped in the air and hopped over the ledge tops while Tails hovered with his tails giving him flight. They all then began to zip through the forest and Atticus smiled as it felt like he was just inside a Sonic the Hedgehog video game. There were even spikes on the ground, the only difference was that Sonic didn't seem to collect any rings. And where robots were trying to stop them.

"Wow, there's even these!" Atticus smiled to the bouncing projectiles and bounced off one and was sent flying right beside a tree. "Wahoo!"

The robots soon zoomed after only to be destroyed by either Sonic or Atticus.

"This must be a trap!" Atticus told Sonic and Tails.

"Or I'm just too good." Sonic smirked.

Atticus deadpanned to him. The robot hornets soon came and began to shoot at the trio.

"Tails, something's wrong here!" Sonic glared. "I bet Robotnik purposely laid out some traps for us!"

"According to this, this is the right way!" Tails replied as he looked at the navigator. "And also, there's a Warp Zone coming up ahead!"

"A Warp Zone?!" Atticus asked. "What is this, a video game world?!"

"Let's do it!" Sonic told him as he picked up the pace.

Atticus soon flew faster. They soon seemed to be going through swirling portals while dodging the robot hornets. Soon enough, a bright glittering light appeared and they were suddenly transported into Robotropolis.

"Finally." Atticus said.

Sonic and Tails panted as they landed together.

"This looks like from the Saturday morning cartoon with the Freedom Fighters," Atticus commented about the sights to those known as Sonic SatAM with hints of Sonic Underground which was Cherry's favorite of the series. "I wonder where everyone is?" he soon pondered.

They began to walk around after a street sign changed.

"What does it say about this place?" Sonic asked Tails.

"We just exited the Warp Zone so according to the navigator, these are the ancient relics." Tails replied.

"Ancient relics?" Atticus asked.

"These?" Sonic added. "I never knew that the Land of Darkness looked anything like this."

"But Robotropolis is supposed to be really close by," Tails told them. "Let's go somewhere high up so we can see it from there."

"Alright." Atticus said.

"Good idea." Sonic agreed.

They saw a high building like the Empire State Building in New York City and decided to look from there. Once there, they could see what looked a lot like New York City.

"This place looks just like New York City." Atticus said as he took a look with the hedgehog and fox.

"Look! The relics are sinking right into the ocean." Sonic told them.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out. "I bet it's because the Robot Generator is out of control and causing the actions underground!"

"That must be it." Atticus said.

"Right, we should hurry." Sonic smiled.

Suddenly, lightning zapped which startled the two-tailed fox.

"Aaaugh! I'm afraid of lightning!" Tails latched onto Sonic and Atticus in a fearful panic.

Atticus began to soothe Tails.

Tails smiled up to Atticus as he felt a lot better.

Atticus smiled back as he helped the young two-tailed fox. "Now what?" he soon asked.

"I guess we should go from here." Tails suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

They soon sped down the building and ran down the streets.

"We have to go straight ahead, right?" Sonic asked Tails.

"That's what the navigator says!" Tails replied.

Atticus soon heard something being fired. "Guys!" he then panicked as the light came and wiped them away which made them all scream out. 

Lightning flashed again followed by a dark chuckle. Tails whimpered and shook as he was quite terrified of the atmosphere. They soon heard evil laughter as a giant robot appeared.

"Yah!" Tails yelped. "That thing's Metal Robotnik!"

'That is correct,' The robot chuckled. 'I am Metal Robotnik. Congratulations on your prowess through navigating my traps!'

"Yeah, yeah, get out of our way!" Atticus told him.

"He's right, we don't have time to play games with you!" Sonic folded his arms.

'It's not going to be that easy!' Metal Robotnik taunted as he took out an arm cannon and got ready to shoot them.

Atticus soon stepped forward, not afraid of the cannon. Sonic and Tails avoided the cannon as it would actually kill them, but Atticus smirked as he was unaffected and where he simply yawned, finding the shooting boring. Sonic and Tails mocked Metal Robotnik by making silly faces as they avoided him and where this was entertaining for Atticus. Sonic tried to charge against Metal Robotnik, but soon cried out in pain.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Atticus winced for the blue hedgehog.

'You can't break through this polyvore alloy!' Metal Robotnik scoffed.

Tails soon appeared in front of Metal Robotnik. Metal Robotnik tried to punch the young fox only to punch himself in the face.

"Nice one, Tails!" Atticus laughed.

Sonic and Tails both soon reappeared, laughing. 

'I'LL GET YOU!' Metal Robotnik shot at the duo only to miss them.

"You'll have to catch us first." Atticus smirked.

'You can't hide from me!' Metal Robotnik snapped as he zapped all the spaces until he would get Sonic, Tails, or Atticus. 'Come here!'

"I don't have enough time to mess with some robot!" Sonic told the others as they hid away. "How far is Robotropolis from here?"

"Just a second..." Tails replied as he tapped into the navigator before pointing. "That way! Just past that highway!"

"Alright then." Atticus said.

"Let's go, guys!" Sonic smirked.

"Let's do it, Sonic!" Tails added.

"I'm ready if you guys are!" Atticus smiled.

They soon got on the bridge.

"Hey, Robot Nerd!" Sonic smirked as Tails made a funny face and the blue hedgehog appeared to flip off the robot. "We've got some business to take care of, but we'll be back!"

"Oh, boy..." Atticus looked at Metal Robotnik as he seemed rather angered like a provoked silverback gorilla. "I don't think he liked that too much, Sonic."

"Oh, come on; what could he do from here?" Sonic asked.

Metal Robotnik snarled and seemed to grow bat wings as he pounded on the floor.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Atticus said.

Tails looked nervous.

"Run!" Atticus yelled.

They all began to run from Metal Robotnik as he was about to fly after them before crashing down a bridge.

"I didn't know it could do that!" Sonic replied.

"Whoa!" Tails yelped as he tried to avoid the firing shots against Metal Robotnik as he chased them down the road.

"What now?!" Atticus called out.

"First, pick up the speed!" Sonic said before he zoomed quicker with Tails.

Atticus nodded and did the same as they did. The shots seemed to be coming closer and closer toward them. They were luckily able to get to the other end of a tunnel. Metal Robotnik was still right behind them and continued to chase them. A robot hand soon reached out and grabbed onto Tails. Atticus soon saved the two-tailed fox. 

"Thanks, Atticus." Tails smiled.

"Come here, Tails, I got you." Atticus smiled back.

Metal Robotnik soon fired missiles.

"Tails, hold onto me!" Atticus told the young two-tailed fox as he sped down the road beside Sonic.

"I am!" Tails yelped.

The robot hand reached out again only for Sonic and Atticus to speed up once again.

"You'll never catch us now!" Atticus laughed.

The bridge was beginning to explode as the trio ran across it. 

"WHOA!" Atticus yelped as he, Sonic, and Tails soon came to a dead end which was a broken end of the bridge leading into the water as he knew how much the blue hedgehog didn't like water. 

Tails couldn't hold onto them much longer, so Atticus grabbed a hold of them and they fell back onto the bridge without going in the water.

"Whew!" Atticus sighed.

"That was close..." Sonic added as steam rose from his sneakers.

Suddenly, Metal Robotnik towered over them with his cannon hand. 'Don't think you're safe yet!' he mocked with a dark chuckle. 'I'm well aware that neither one of you can swim!'

'He really doesn't know me at all.' Atticus thought to himself.

Sonic and Tails soon fell off the bridge.

"Oh, no, guys!" Atticus yelped and jumped after them.

The three of them were soon heard, trying not to drown.

SPLASH!

Of course, Atticus had nothing to worry about, as soon as he hit the water, his legs soon glowed and a blue tail fin appeared in their place. He soon saw that Sonic and Tails weren't in the water. He poked his head out in the water and saw the hedgehog and fox were holding onto the bridge and pretending to be drowning and in agony which made him laugh quietly and shake his head. 

"Now, I've gotten those three out of the way!" Metal Robotnik laughed as he thought he had won that one.

"We tricked him." Atticus whispered.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sonic agreed.

More lightning came which made Tails yelp and latch onto Sonic.

"You okay down there, Atticus?" Sonic looked down to the seemingly human boy.

"Yep." Atticus nodded as he showed his tail fin.

"Whoa..." Sonic and Tails's eyes widened.

"Are you a mermaid?" Tails asked.

"Merboy, but yes." Atticus corrected and then confirmed.

"Whoa." Sonic said.

Metal Robotnik first seemed to be gone for a while now. Atticus climbed back over the bridge and his waist glowed and his legs came back and he could now move on with Sonic and Tails.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, to continue on." Atticus said.

"How long have you been a mermaid?" Sonic asked curiously as they walked together as he was surprised to had meet a merperson.

"My whole life." Atticus said.

"Interesting..." Tails replied before shaking a chill down his spine.

"I CAN SEE YOU!!!" Metal Robotnik's voice blared.

"Of course." Atticus groaned.

Tails looked completely terrified.

"Run!" Atticus yelled.

'You didn't think I'd fall for a stupid trick like that, did you?!' Metal Robotnik laughed as he began to chase them.

"Actually, we kind of did." Atticus said as he flew off.

Sonic and Tails yelped as they ran, but some of the ammo stuck onto them.

"What is this stuff?!" Sonic asked as he took a piece off his quills.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

Tails yelped as he dodged the projectiles, but the lightning scared him which made him stuck against the gate. "Help, Sonic!"

"Tails!" Sonic cried out.

"I gotcha!" Atticus called out as he went to help the two-tailed fox.

"SAY CHEESE!" Metal Robotnik laughed as he sent out spiked balls toward Sonic.

Atticus stuck his tongue out and carefully, but still strongly helped Tails out of his literal sticky situation and where he soon successfully did it. "Ugh... Whatever this stuff is, it stinks!" he groaned before flinging it against Metal Robotnik while Tails hovered.

There was soon a huge explosion which woke up a red creature known as an echidna. 

'You are no normal boy...' Metal Robotnik sneered down at Atticus.

"Why, thank you." Atticus smirked.

'I'm going to take extra special care of you.' Metal Robotnik snarled.

"You can try." Atticus smirked.

Metal Robotnik then decided to step on Atticus since his bullets didn't seem to harm the boy. But to his surprise, he couldn't seem to be able to crush him under his foot. He removed his foot only to see Atticus was pouring himself a soda and drank from the cup like nothing happened.

"Oh, hi." Atticus smirked.

Metal Robotnik looked confused before growling and stomping again before checking on him. Atticus yawned as he was now sitting in a chair and reading a book. Metal Robotnik soon got annoyed as he bent down picked him up like a toy. Atticus just yawned and waited for him to get this over with as he felt bored and knew he was going to win anyway.

"Not so fast, Metal Robotnik!" Sonic's voice called out as he was riding on one of the spiked bombs.

"Nice." Atticus said.

BOOM!

"Sonic Boom." Atticus's voice chuckled.

Soon enough though, it began to rain and Sonic was stuck in the sticky mess that Tails was in earlier.

"Uh-oh." Atticus said.

Metal Robotnik soon stomped to get rid of Sonic and Tails once and for all as he couldn't seem to stop Atticus. He soon felt his fist shaking.

"Aw, no!" Sonic frowned as water was flooding in around his feet.

'You might have the fastest feet in the world, but now, you're just a normal hedgehog!' Metal Robotnik snarled. 'I'll make sure you never make it to Robotropolis!'

Every stomp was sinking Sonic closer into the water and he couldn't move. Atticus soon broke free and was ready to beat up Metal Robotnik. The gun charged up and he poked his fingers through the holes. Atticus soon grabbed the gun. Metal Robotnik glared. Atticus soon tore it off and crumbled it up like a paper ball and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Why, you little--!" Metal Robotnik glared.

Atticus just smirked like a cocky hero.

Soon enough, a red blur zipped and knocked down Metal Robotnik and saved Sonic from drowning.

"Whoa, what was that?" Atticus asked.

"Knuckles!" Tails beamed to the red echidna.

"Wow." Atticus smiled.

"You okay there, bud?" Knuckles asked Atticus.

"Yep, no scratches." Atticus said.

"Wow, you got lucky." Knuckles smiled.

"I'm indestructible." Atticus smirked as he pound his own chest.

"Heh... I like your new friend, Sonic." Knuckles smirked.

"Yeah, same here, Knux." Sonic agreed.

"Let's keep going." Atticus said.

Knuckles soon glided in the air with Sonic and tossed him against Metal Robotnik. Sonic curled up in a ball and bashed against Metal Robotnik and opened him up to reveal that Robotnik and Seira had been trapped inside.

"What the?!" Atticus gasped.

"My! Man! Cool!" Sonic beamed to Knuckles as they shared a special handshake together.

"Robotnik?!" Atticus glared at the villain.

"Oh, uh, hello there, little fella." Robotnik looked back at Atticus.

"What are you and Seira doing in Metal Robotnik?" Atticus glared.

"Allow me to explain." Drell's voice said as he soon came down with Cherry.

Cherry shivered nervously as she hated flying.

"Explain now." Atticus said.

"Well, we were in the council building and suddenly Metal Robotnik showed up, I assume to kidnap the President's daughter and Robotnik tried to get her out only to be taken away himself." Drell told Atticus.

"Uh-huh." Atticus said, unconvinced.

"You don't believe me?" Drell frowned as he dropped Cherry flat on the ground.

"It's Robotnik," Cherry muffled. "He's not exactly the most honest person."

"Yeah, but I told him!" Drell defended. He soon remembered the history of Robotnik being honest.

"Atticus, I saw him trying to save Seira myself, didn't he, Cherry?" Drell asked.

"Uh... Well... Sorta..." Cherry shrugged.

"Did he have an evil smirk while going into Metal Robotnik?" Atticus asked.

"Not that I saw honestly..." Drell shrugged.

"Me neither." Cherry said as she took Atticus's hand so she could stand up properly.

"Maybe just a little." Robotnik smiled nervously.

"What?!" Drell and Cherry asked him.

Sonic and Tails soon decided to finish off Metal Robotnik.

"We'll talk about this later." Atticus glared at Robotnik before going with them.

"Bye-Bye." Drell smirked.

Sonic soon attacked Metal Robotnik after letting go of Tails and Knuckles.

"Go, Sonic!" Drell cheered.

Metal Robotnik began to zap and shock from Sonic and also the sprinkling rain.

"Nice." Atticus said.

KABOOM!

Later on, the rain stopped and the sun was then shining so Sonic and Tails could reunite with Knuckles.

"Much better." Cherry said.

"Thanks for saving us there, Knuckles." Sonic smiled to the red echidna.

"Yeah, that's one job I won't get paid for, but I've known you for a while, so I'll just put it on your tab," Knuckles smiled back. "You can pay me back later on."

"Seriously?" Drell asked.

"So, are you going back to treasure hunting now?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"Of course!" Knuckles beamed. "Finding treasure is my absolute favorite past time!"

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

The clouds soon parted from the sky and the sun shined which nearly blinded them.

"Ugh... Sun..." Cherry groaned as the shine got in her eyes. She soon made sunglasses appear on her face. "That's better!"

"Of course." Drell said.

"We're starting to run out of time!" Tails cried out.

"What's that?" Knuckles looked far from the sky. "Look at it."

"What is it?" Drell asked.

The clouds soon parted to show big buildings far in the distance.

"That must be Robotropolis!" Atticus suggested.

"Scaaary!" Sonic commented.

"Really?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"This can't be good." Drell said to Atticus in a wary tone.

"I agree." Atticus said.

There was soon a rumbling which knocked them all over slightly.

"I hope we see ya again soon, Knuckles!" Sonic said before going to check out the city with Tails.

"See ya!" Knuckles nodded.

"We'll see ya real later, Knuckles, bye!" Tails added before hovering after Sonic.

Atticus soon joined Sonic and Tails.

Knuckles removed his sunglasses as he looked close to the distance of Robotropolis.

"You like being dramatic, don't you?" Drell asked Knuckles.

"Hey, I can't help it." Knuckles shrugged.

"You're going to join them, aren't you?" Drell smirked.

"Maybe." Knuckles smirked back.

"Go on, you know you can't resist." Drell smirked back.

"Ah..." Knuckles chuckled.

Sonic, Atticus, and Tails were going off only to see Knuckles joining them suddenly.

"Knuckles!" Tails piped up.

"Hey, I couldn't send you guys into that place alone," Knuckles told his friends. "Let's go!"

"Just try to keep up." Atticus smirked.

"No problem," Knuckles replied as he was soon right in front of Sonic. "Come on, what're you waiting for? We gotta get moving or that Robot Generator's gonna explode!"

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"Wait up, guys!" Sonic came behind them.

"Whee!" Tails giggled as he found this a lot of fun.

"Wahoo!" Atticus smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough, they were inside a building where the Robot Generator was.

"So, this must be the entrance to Robotropolis." Sonic observed.

"I never thought that Robotnik could live in such an amazing place!" Tails added in surprise.

"You said it." Atticus said.

"Careful, you don't wanna get too blown away." Knuckles cautioned.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Come on!" Sonic called out.

They soon continued on.

"We're on the right track," Tails said as he checked the navigator. "Just keep going straight!"

Atticus nodded in agreement. They all kept going straight toward the Robot Generator.

'This seems too easy.' Atticus thought to himself.

"I'm seriously getting worked up about this, Sonic!" Knuckles called out as he glided over them.

"But doesn't this seem too easy?!" Atticus called out.

"I'll be fun!" Knuckles laughed until he yelled out as something blasted near him. 

"Looks like flares are coming up ahead!" Atticus noticed. "I knew there was going to be something getting in our way!"

The flares knocked them off balance at first. A robotic snail slithered up the wall and shot at them.

"I'll handle this guy." Atticus said.

"I'm helping you," Knuckles replied. "Tails, Sonic, you go on ahead."

"We'll be right with you." Atticus said.

"All right, take off!" Sonic instructed Tails.

The two went ahead while the other two decided to handle the robots.

"Ready to tussle?" Atticus glared at the robots.

"I like ya, kid," Knuckles smirked. "Let's make it double the trouble."

"Agreed." Atticus smirked as they fist bumped.

"Boom!" Knuckles smirked back.

The strong teenage wiccan and the teenage echidna soon worked together to defeat the robots who were trying to go after them and where this was a piece of cake for the duo. Knuckles smiled to Atticus's help as they took down the robots together while Sonic and Tails handled the Robot Generator.

"These robots are too easy." Atticus smirked.

"I could eat these buckets of bolts for breakfast." Knuckles chuckled.

"Same here." Atticus added.

"You should join the Freedom Fighters." Knuckles smirked as he kicked one robot in the air.

"Would I be allowed?" Atticus asked before kicking the robot like a soccer ball against the wall.

"I don't see why not," Knuckles shrugged. "They let Tails in."

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged back.

A younger female fox in a red dress with a red bow in her head appeared to be watching them as she stood with a teenage female fox. They both seemed to resemble Tails, clearly the older one was Tails's older sister who witnessed his birth while the other young female fox must've been born after Rosemary and Amadeus were kidnapped. She soon jumped and joined them.

"Mandy, wait!" The teenage female fox cried out. She soon sighed as she should have seen this coming.

The four-year-old fox girl soon came to help Knuckles and Atticus.

"Oh, I hope they can handle the robot hedgehog that Metal Robotnik has summoned..." The teenage fox sighed to herself in worry. She then decided to go down there as well to keep an eye on her younger siblings.

Sonic and Tails soon broke the Robot Generator to put a stop to it.

"Oh, Miles, you're so grown up..." The teenage fox sniffled.

"Huh?" Tails asked in confusion as he turned around as he heard the female teenage fox.

As soon as the Robot Generator was broken up, a metal hedgehog was soon being absorbed through energy and released. Knuckles and Atticus helped Sonic and Tails up to a safer ground. 

Mandy was soon joining them. "That was amazing, guys," she smiled. "Hopefully you can face Metal Sonic."

"Huh?" The others looked to her. 

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Mandy," The young female fox introduced before coming toward Tails. "It's so great to finally meet my big brother!"

"Brother?!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Atticus asked out of shock.

"I'm Mandy, your little sister!" Mandy smiled to Tails before hugging him.

"Mandy, I told you not to run off, we could get hurt!" The teenage fox girl told her little sister.

"Aw, come on, Kimberly, we have to meet him sometime and now is the right time!" Mandy told her big sister. She soon saw her big brother both confused and shocked.

Kimberly sighed and came to Tails. "I apologize for this confusion..." she said to him. "But, we're your sisters... Mandy here was born shortly after Mom and Dad had been kidnapped to be roboticized by that creep, Robotnik."

"So, you're my sisters?" Tails asked as he was surprised to hear more about family members. "What happened to you after I was born?"

"I escaped when Mom and Dad were taken away," Kimberly tried to explain. "I ran away with you in the forest and put you on an orphanage doorstop though, I wasn't sure what else to do. It was like when Queen Aleena separated her triplets at birth."

"By any chance, were her triplets hedgehogs?" Atticus asked.

"Well, of course," Kimberly replied. "Queen Aleena is a hedgehog herself," she then smiled toward Sonic. "And you're one of them."

"I know." Sonic said.

"Wow, and I thought I had a big family," Knuckles commented before smirking. "Especially Julie-Su~..." he then purred lustfully.

"Let's get back on topic." Atticus said.

Mandy beamed as she was excited to meet her big brother. A big smoke wafted toward them.

"Oh, no, he's here!" Kimberly panicked.

"Robotnik?" Atticus guessed.

"No, worse!" Kimberly yelped. "Metal Sonic!"

"Metal Sonic?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"It's a robot that looks exactly like Sonic!" Tails cried out of panic at the sight of the blue robot.

"It came out that sphere." Knuckles added.

"That's surprising." Atticus said.

There was then a dark laughter heard echoing throughout the room. Everyone looked all around to find the source of the laughter only to find no one so far.

"Robotnik." Atticus glared.

Kimberly held a whimpering Mandy as they were nervous themselves. There were then sparkles coming down right in font of them.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"It's pretty~" Tails commented.

"It's Robotnik." Atticus said.

"What a smart little lad..." The dark voice chuckled as blue flames appeared all around them before they formed Metal Robotnik.

"Augh, I think it's the ghost of Metal Robotnik!" Tails panicked.

Kimberly soon decided to comfort her little siblings as they were quite scared due to being the youngest ones. Atticus soon brought up five fingers before counting down from five to how long it would take for Metal Robotnik to fall to pieces.

BOOM!

"Right on time." Atticus smirked nonchalantly.

"How did you know that would happen?" Mandy asked him.

"I have my ways," Atticus replied. "Call it a hidden sense."

"You're cool~" Mandy giggled sheepishly as she looked like she had a crush on him.

Atticus knew that look in Mandy's eyes all too well. There was soon arguing heard between a certain villain and a spoiled teenage girl.

"And there they are." Atticus smirked.

"Talk about a cat fight..." Cherry said flatly before laughing out loud at her little joke since Seira was part feline.

"So, he tricked them?" Mandy asked Kimberly.

"Seems like that, Mandy." Kimberly nodded to her little sister.

"Time that Robotnik gets his knuckle sandwich." Atticus said.

"Seira!" Sonic called out to the President's daughter.

Seira looked sheepish and smiled toward the blue hedgehog.

"What are Seira and Robotnik doing out here together?!" Tails asked as he looked jaw-dropped.

'Seriously?' Atticus thought to himself.

Seira's face soon welled up and she cried loudly.

"He tricked you guys!" Drell told Sonic and Tails.

"It's okay, Mandy, it's not the real Metal Robotnik." Kimberly comforted her baby sister.

"Ah, you two must be Tails's sisters." Drell said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kimberly glared.

"Just wanted to know." Drell said.

Kimberly wasn't sure if she could trust him or not. Mandy looked up to Kimberly and soon looked mad with her. Before anything could happen, Sonic shot past them all. Metal Sonic's eyes soon glowed red before he disappeared at first and appeared right in front of Robotnik to protect him against Sonic.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

"This is terrible!" Tails frowned.

"I, Dr. Robotnik, robot scientist extraordinaire, have finally completed my greatest invention ever," Robotnik smirked proudly toward Metal Sonic. "I call it the 'Hypermetal Sonic'."

"That's a long name." Cherry said.

"Eh, nah," Drell shrugged. "I think Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca II of WarnerStock has him beat."

"Fair point." Cherry said.

"Anyway, as much as he looks like the Sonic we know, he'll never be a match for the real Sonic!" she then glared while shaking her fist.

Robotnik simply laughed at this. "Cherry, this should be apparent to you," he mocked the perky goth. "Sonic wasn't being electrocuted earlier, instead, I was transferring his life data and collected all of the information into my creation! Now, Hypermetal Sonic, he's ready! It's as easy as the murder of Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, eh, Tails and girls?"

"What?!" Tails yelped, his face paled once he heard that his long-lost parents were dead.

"Ah, that's what you think, they actually escaped and I promised to look after Mandy and find Miles for them while they got away to where you'll never find them!" Kimberly retorted.

"So, ha!" Drell smirked at Robotnik.

"WHAT?!" Robotnik snarled. "Where are your parents?!"

"You can torture me all you want, but I'll never tell you." Kimberly smirked sassily.

Mandy simply stuck her tongue out at Robotnik.

"I will find those foxes and end their miserable lives if it's the last thing I do!" Robotnik promised darkly.

"Good job, Kimberly, they were able to escape before they could be roboticized." Drell whispered toward the teenage female fox.

"Yeah, but babysitting Mandy is tough work." Kimberly quietly replied.

"Oh, come on, she can't be that hard." Drell whispered.

"You wanna try, Slim?" Kimberly smirked.

"No, thanks." Drell said.

Kimberly chuckled innocently.

"You remind me so much of Tikal..." Drell rolled his eyes, mentioning Knuckles's ancestor who was a bit of a sassy girl and know-it-all against people she didn't like, such as enemies. "Anyway, we better go."

"Just what do you plan on doing with a stupid fake Sonic anyway?" Seira folded her arms at Robotnik.

"I'm going to use metal to destroy the real Sonic and then I can completely destroy the Land of the Sky!" Robotnik proclaimed proudly.

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen." Cherry smirked.

"There's no way you'll ever get away with this!" Seira yelled before she screamed as a robot came up behind her.

"Release Seira now, Robotnik!" Sonic demanded.

Robotnik snickered to him. "Ah, but first, you must fight him," he then stepped aside. "Go get him, Hypermetal Sonic!"

"Watch out!" Drell told Sonic.

"Aw, come on, I can take him," Sonic smirked. "Everybody, stand back, nobody try to help me! I'll have to destroy this impostor!"

"I'll be here if you want any help." Atticus said.

Metal Sonic's eyes glowed red as he stared down his mortal counterpart.

"Oh, this is bad." Drell said.

Sonic wasn't afraid of his robot counterpart as he got ready to fight and so did Atticus, even if Sonic insisted that he didn't need any help, but he would need it. The ground began to break apart.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as she latched onto Drell since she couldn't fly.

"Oh, great." Drell said.

"Hold me!" Cherry begged. "I can't fly!"

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

Cherry whined and cried out as she latched onto him. Drell soon purposely loosened her to get her off of him. He soon saw Atticus glare at him. He smiled sheepishly. Atticus slapped him across the face and dove in to save Cherry.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"I think someone needs to learn how to fly for someone who's Batman's little helper as I am Superman's helper." Atticus smirked. 

"Batman doesn't fly!" Cherry glared.

"Oh, right..." Atticus said.

"Sonic's in trouble!" Tails cried out.

Atticus set Cherry down on the ledge by the Prower siblings and Knuckles before going to help Sonic against Metal Sonic.

"Miles?" Mandy asked her older brother. "What's that dreamy boy's name?"

"You mean Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No, the other one." Mandy replied.

"Oh... His name's Atticus Fudo." Tails informed.

"Go, Atticus Fudo!" Mandy cheered like a fan girl. 

Robotnik cackled as he held Seira hostage right next to him. Drell pouted as he held an ice pack next to his sore cheek as Atticus went to help Sonic stop the robotic double.

"Oh, great, Mandy is experiencing her first crush." Kimberly sighed.

"W-What?!" Tails yelped.

"Aw, Miles, we all have crushes," Kimberly told her brother. "Maybe someday you will..."

"Oh, he does have a crush and it's on a fox named Fiona." Knuckles smirked.

"HEY!" Tails glared.

"Ooh, who's Fiona?" Kimberly giggled to her little brother.

"No one!" Tails folded his arms with a pout.

"One of Mighty's friends," Knuckles told Kimberly. "Do you know Mighty? He's an armadillo."

"I think I've heard of him." Kimberly shrugged.

"You and Sonic promised not to tell anyone." Tails whispered to Knuckles.

"Aw, sorry, I couldn't help it..." Knuckles replied innocently. 

"Hmph!" Tails pouted to the red echidna.

"So, what's she like?" Kimberly asked Tails.

"I don't wanna talk about her right now..." Tails frowned.

"Aw, come on, Tails, you can tell your sister," Knuckles insisted. "Even though that girl Cream was a little crushed by it." 

Tails soon sighed in defeat and told his teenage sister about Fiona. Kimberly started to listen to every word. Seira soon looked annoyed as she was bounded and gagged by Robotnik as he was sure he was going to win this round.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Drell said.

"Look out, Atticus Fudo!" Mandy cried out. 

"Go, Atticus!" Cherry called out.

Sonic grunted as Metal Sonic beat him at his own game until Atticus stepped in to help.

"Keep away from the hedgehog." Atticus glared at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic glared as his eyes flashed red and he looked like he wanted to kill Atticus.

"Let me have it, I dare ya." Atticus glared back. 

"Oh, this will be good." Drell smirked.

Atticus floated in the air and soon began to fight up against Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic soon looked ready to fight Atticus. Atticus cracked his neck and knuckles as he was ready to fight. Drell looked bored, so he made a wrestling ring to make this more entertaining and interesting for him and he smirked as it was now like WrestleMania.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Robotnik smirked.

Mandy was able to get herself over to Seira quietly without anyone noticing. Seira just looked annoyed as she was being held hostage, she was tied up and her mouth was taped shut. She soon saw Mandy hovering to her and was soon going to her untie her. "Hm?" she muffled.

Mandy stuck her tongue out as she practiced a shoe tying method that Kimberly taught her and used it to untie The President's daughter, and where she was successful in doing this while being quiet. Seira soon stretched as soon as she was free. Mandy giggled as she was successful. They soon quietly made their way over to their friends.

Metal Sonic and Atticus were given wrestler outfits due to Drell's magic and they soon wrestled against each other.

"This is so easy." Drell smirked.

"You scare me sometimes..." Cherry shivered toward him.

"Man, this is one intense fight, at least Sonic will be okay for now." Knuckles said as he watched the fight with the others.

"Psst." Mandy whispered.

"Huh?" Knuckles turned to the youngest fox. He soon saw that she freed Seira.

"Mandy, did you do that all by yourself?" Kimberly asked her little sister.

"Mm-hmm." Mandy smiled and nodded up to her big sister.

"And without anyone noticing." Tails smiled.

"That's my girl!" Kimberly beamed as she hugged her little sister.

"That sure is one special little sister you have there." Seira smiled.

"Yes, she is..." Kimberly smiled back proudly. "Our family really is brilliant."

"Shh!" Drell shushed as he ate popcorn. "I'm trying to watch this!"

"Why bother?" Cherry asked. "We all know Atticus is gonna win at the end."

The match seemed to take longer than Cherry thought. Cherry looked rather bored while Drell enjoyed every minute of it. After a while, the match was finally over with Atticus beating Metal Sonic. Skippy appeared out of nowhere and knelt on the floor of the ring before pounding down on it three times and raised Atticus's left arm to declare him as the winner.

"Yep, I knew it." Cherry said.

"Curses!" Robotnik glared.

"That's my boy!" Drell smiled proudly to Atticus.

"Is that all you got?" Atticus smirked to Robotnik. "I can take you on any time, any place, anywhere!"

Robotnik glared before a robot came to his ear and whispered something to him which made him smile evilly. Atticus panted as he came to the others. Cherry then handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled before he drank the water out of victory.

"Well, well, well, one of my robots seems to have finally found those two pesky adult foxes we were talking about." Robotnik smirked.

"NO!" Kimberly gasped.

"Oh, yes!" Robotnik smirked. "I hope you all don't mind that your parents stay with us for a while."

"Leave my parents alone!" Tails glared.

Robotnik smirked as he soon flew away on his robot.

"Mommy... Daddy..." Mandy frowned as Tails hung his head.

"Come on, we better get you guys moving." Drell told the others.

"And I'll do what I can do to help." Seira volunteered.

"Thanks, Seira." Cherry said.

"I know the way of where he's headed." Kimberly decided.

"Take us there." Mandy begged her big sister.

"Will do, come with me." Kimberly told the others and led the way to where Robotnik was headed.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was now heading to where Robotnik was going. 

"If we're lucky enough, we can make it in time." Kimberly said.

Tails looked to his sisters and couldn't help but notice that they had just one tail while he had two.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Mandy asked.

"It's just... You guys have one tail and I have two..." Tails replied. "How come? Do Mom and Dad have two tails?"

"I think Mom and Dad said someone in our ancestry has two tails just like you." Kimberly replied.

"Well, that's reassuring." Tails said.

"Hey, give me a break," Kimberly shrugged. "We didn't get to have much of a family time after they were kidnapped when you were born."

"We'll figure that out later." Sonic said.

"What more do you want from us, Ivo?!" A male voice cried out. "Haven't you done enough by separating us from our only son?!"

"That sounds like Dad." Kimberly said.

"Dad..." Tails repeated quietly as his light blue eyes widened.

Two adult brown-furred foxes were trying to avoid Robotnik as he continued to torment them.

"What makes Tails's parents so special anyway?" Atticus wondered.

"Are you kidding?" Cherry replied as she was an ultra Sonic the Hedgehog fan. "Rosemary and Amadeus work in the Kingdom of Acorn and Amadeus is even a great war hero!"

"Uh-huh, and how exactly do you know this?" Sonic asked her suspiciously.

"Because I--" Cherry was about to say, but the truth would seem odd in this universe.

"Yes, Cherry?" Drell smirked.

"Um... I just know, that's all." Cherry folded her arms snootily. 

"Creeper, how can we even trust you?" Sonic scoffed.

"Let's just say I kind of know about Tails's parents from somewhere." Cherry said.

"Uh-huh..." Sonic still felt suspicious about Cherry. "What's next, I have a long-lost brother and sister?" he then scoffed sarcastically.

They then continued to go off to find Rosemary, Amadeus, and Robotnik. Tails soon saw a familiar female fox. Kimberly warned the others to be quiet.

"I'll be back for you, don't even try to escape if you ever want to see your children alive again." Robotnik told the Prower couple before walking off and locking them in a cell.

"We've gotta help get them free." Tails whispered.

"But how?" Mandy pouted with a whisper back.

"That, I don't know." Tails whispered back.

"Make sure no one comes through here." Robotnik told a robot guard as he walked off.

The robot saluted and stood guard.

"Looks like a SWAT Bot," Drell observed. "Too bad this isn't Scratcher or Grounder, those two are dumber than a bucket of hair."

"I have a plan." A female whispered to the group.

Everyone soon looked over to see who had said that.

"Fiona." Tails smiled.

"Come with me if you want to live and see your parents." Fiona pinched Tails's cheek with a small smirk.

"Hey, cut it out!" Tails giggled sheepishly.

"Ah, so this is the famous Fiona we've heard so much about." Kimberly smirked playfully.

Tails soon blushed as Mandy then smirked as well.

"Yes, I'm Fiona, that's my name; don't wear it out." Fiona replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Kimberly said.

"Likewise, we'll get better acquainted later." Fiona replied as she led them to safety.

"I just hope Mom and Dad will be okay." Tails sighed.

"I'm sure they will." Seira comforted.

"The robots are easy to sneak past." Fiona said.

"Stay here, Mandy." Kimberly told her little sister.

"But I wanna help." Mandy pouted.

"You need to stay safe." Tails said.

Mandy frowned as the others went off. Cherry decided to stay with Mandy as she thought it would be the safer option while Fiona led the others.

Fiona soon brought out equipment. "Step back." she told the others.

The others then stepped aside to let her do her thing. Fiona took out a gun to shoot down with even though Freedom Fighters never used such weaponry.

"Whoa." Kimberly said.

Fiona used her gun against any enemy robots and shot the doors open with it.

"This is just like a video game trial." Cherry commented about what Fiona was doing.

"A what?" Mandy asked.

"Uh... Never mind." Cherry shrugged, unsure of how to explain that.

Fiona took the lead as she kept an eye out while taking them to safety. They started to move around like agents.

"We're almost there, I can feel it." Fiona promised the others.

After going through different cells, they soon heard two voices in one of the cells.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Fiona called as she brought the others toward the cell, though she had a very good idea of who they were.

"Who are you?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm Fiona and I have someone who wants to see you." Fiona replied.

"We're not interested in seeing anyway." Amadeus said.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, Kimberly, and it's Miles!" Kimberly said as she walked over with her little, two-tailed brother.

Fiona soon brought out another weapon and used it on the lock. She then stuck her tongue out as she began to aim it.

'Intruders! Intruders!' A SWAT Bot announced to let Robotnik know.

Atticus soon destroyed the robot with his speed and strength.

"Thank you, that was getting annoying." Fiona smirked.

"No problem." Atticus nodded.

The cell door soon opened up and Rosemary and Amadeus were free and they were soon reunited with their children. 

"Mom... Dad..." Tails sniffled as this was the most emotional for him.

'Nothing could ruin this moment.' Atticus thought to himself.

Tails soon went to hug his parents, but stopped and turned as he heard Robotnik's laugh.

"What a tender family moment..." Robotnik snarled. "SWAT BOTS! SEIZE THEM!"

"I'll handle the robots." Atticus said before he destroyed the SWAT bots.

Robotnik snarled at him.

"Sorry, but you're no match for Atticus Fudo." Drell taunted Robotnik.

Atticus soon tied up Robotnik with a metal support beams he made appear.

"Thank you so much..." Rosemary said. "We've missed our only son so much..."

"I missed you too." Tails sniffled as he began to cry.

Sonic was happy for Tails because he was reunited with his family. Tails had tears in his eyes, but they were tears of joy. Kimberly smiled as she joined in the family reunion.

"Another happy ending.... But I can't help but feel this is going to be bittersweet." Drell said.

"Usually Sonic stories are." Atticus had to agree.

Drell removed his glasses and wiped his eyes as he couldn't help but cry and where the bittersweet part was going to come in 3, 2, 1. Tails sniffled as he hugged his parents as he was sure nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Now we can all be together like a happy family." Mandy smiled.

'And there it is.' Drell thought to himself.

"Yeah..." Tails agreed with a smile back.

Cherry came over and tried not to cry at this, it was so beautiful though.

"Oh, Miles, we are going to be a family again!" Rosemary beamed as she hugged her son.

"And you can live with us again." Kimberly smiled.

Tails was happy about this, but soon realized what this meant. He smiled gratefully, but then frowned. 

"What's the matter?" Amadeus asked his son.

"But that means I won't be staying with Sonic anymore." Tails frowned.

"Aw, little buddy..." Sonic said to his friend who was like a little brother to him.'

"I can't leave Sonic..." Tails felt torn. "But I can't leave my family either..." 

"Ah, the many conflicts such as a Pokemon trainer must endure when traveling with their friends and leaving their family." Drell commented. 

Sonic and Tails's family soon had an idea of to make this work.

"I can't choose..." Tails sniffled. 

"Don't worry, Miles, we have an idea." Rosemary told her son.

"What's that?" Tails asked his mother. 

'Are they going to suggest what I think they're going to suggest?' Drell thought to himself with a smile.

"We have a compromise." Rosemary told Tails.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Basically, it's a way we can both be happy." Amadeus smiled. 

"And what would that be?" Tails smiled back excitedly. 

"That Sonic comes to live with us." Kimberly said.

"Whoa! Really?!" Tails beamed.

"What about it, little buddy?" Sonic smiled. "I've always wanted a little brother." 

"And I always wanted a big brother." Tails smiled.

Sonic and Tails soon shared a hug together.

"Another happy ending for my Sonic~" Seira beamed.

"I just hope Amy Rose doesn't hear you say that." Drell quietly chuckled. 

"I think she did." Fiona said as she pointed to the pink hedgehog who looked rather angry with Seira.

"Oh, there she is." Drell chuckled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO GET MY SONIC?!" The pink hedgehog snapped at The President's daughter.

"Your Sonic?!" Seira glared back. "I think not!" 

"Cat fight at 12:00!" Drell announced.

Seira and Amy growled each other before getting into a fight.

"So, is that how you want it?!" Amy snapped as she took out a hammer. "Eat my Piko-Piko Hammer, you floozy!" 

"Oh, this won't end well." Sonic sighed.

The girls began to fight viciously over Sonic.

"Okay, I think our time is up." Drell said quickly. 

"I agree let's get out of here before we get in the middle of this fight." Cherry said.

"Okay." Tails replied.

"Yes, I think it's time for you all to go home." Drell told Cherry and Atticus. 

"Alright." Atticus said.

Drell soon took them back home, but he promised they could visit Planet Mobius again in the future. 

The End


End file.
